5 The Source
by LeandroGarel
Summary: On this side of the gate, Ed and Al decide to investigate on Shamans, whose source of power seems to be simmilar to alchemy. So, they meet with some powerful people. FMAShamanKing crossover!
1. Looking for Options

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, nor Full Metal Alchemist. They're very very very good animes, and that is so thanks to the people who created it, and the Master-Sensei-NearGod: Hideaki Anno, who also directed Evangelion.

This poped up in my head a while ago, looking at... uh... Dunno, but it came up. Well, you MUST HAVE READ my other fics (at least The other side of the Door, which is the forst part of a trilogy. Just read it, people!)

This happens in our side of the Door. Some years have past for Yoh and company (except Amidamaru, Duh!) So they're about seventeen. Here, you'll find a character named Manta. This is the real name for the shorty, Yoh's best friend. I played a GBA shamanking game, and there they called him Morty (WTF!!!??). I think they called JoroJoro (the blue haired snowboard guy) Dave or something stupid and seterotypical Yankee shit. And Hao was called Zeke (He ain't from Texas like your buttlicking, homicidal, monkey face sonabitch president, idiotic translators!). Hao's name was so magnificently evil and short, that Zeke makes you think of an anime version of chuck norris with long hair and legos for gloves.

That being said, be sure to remember the real names. Hao, Manta, Jorojoro. If there's more, I'll make sure to explain. I'm sorry for the shortness on this first chapter. I'll make sure to embiggen the others a bit.

This may not be a legal, copyrighted, trademarked and every single etc. so don't go complaining about not being accurate with the series.

Now shut up and read.

* * *

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

シャーマンキング (Shaman King)

The Source

Chapter 1

Looking for Options

Alchemy was no longer usable. The minds had been altered to keep some memories, and share a connection that went past the Door.

"Couldn't Ed have left the Gate halfway twisted?". Al asked, pondering on the thick book.

"Perhaps I could have, I just don't care any more. We're through with alchemy" Ed said, beginning to feel nervous.

"Perhaps we could find an alternative source of alchemy". Al said, hopefully.

"We have tried everything… What are you reading, anyway?".

Al smiled, and moved aside to let Ed see what he had found.

"Shamans?"

-0-

Anna walked around the house. Everything was dusty.

"I'll get him cleaning… As soon as I find him".

This time, Yoh had found a good hideout. Anna had been lokking for him for about ten minutes, and her max record so far had been five.

Anna pulled out her necklace, pronouncing a prayer.

"…Show yourself, or I shall send you to hell, Amidamaru".

Through the floor, a little light blue fire-like being, with eyes, came out.

"I'm sorry, misstress".

"Where is he?".

"Under the house".

A hand cracked the floor and raised up to the soul of the samurai.

"Traitor!".

Anna pulled Yoh through the floor, and tossed him through the wall.

"Pick up a broom. I have sent invitations for everyone to come".

"We haven't seen them in a while, but why do you bring them?". Yoh asked, picking up the brooms.

"We're marrying. It's about time".

-0-

"Envy said he was coming. Lust went out on a trip, so I guess he'll do the same, as to avoid boredom". Al said.

"Winry IS coming. That part of the country is very romantic, or so they say. Marriages there use to succeed".

"Are you already thinking about marriage? You're just eighteen!"

-0-

"We're just seventeen!". Yoh complained.

"Shut it. We have been looking for Hao long enough. If we're going to die fighting him, we better die married. Now, call Manta, and start cleaning. Remember, if you're not done in an hour, I'll close Amidamaru for the day, and you don't get to eat!"

"They get better witht the years". Amidamaru whispered.

-0-

The train moved swiftly through the countryside. Envy yawned widely, while Ed and Winry played cards.

Al kept reading.

"Why are you such a nerd, Al? You weren't like these a couple of months ago". Envy said, trying to hold his head up.

"It's just that this is too interesting".

"Man, just shut that book down".

-0-

"Man, just shut that book down".

"Yoh, I'll help as soon as I finish reading".

"Manta, you're my best friend! HELP ME! I'm getting married, I have to clean, and you can't help me!?".

"It's just that this is a very interesting subject!". Manta replied.

"Damn subjects! What is it?".

"Alchemy".

"Manta!". Anna shouted, spooking both Yoh and Manta out of their skins. "You have to go pick someone up".

"Why? Who? Where?". He said. His less than a meter of height was completely pale.

"It's some powerful people who are coming. Go to the train station".

"Are they shamans?". Yoh asked.

"I'm not sure, but they're definitely strong".

"Stronger than me?". Yoh said, looking forward to fighting seriously again.

"Maybe. They can help us with Hao. GO, MANTA!". Anna yelled, loosing her temper.

-0-

Al, Envy, Ed and Winry walked down of the train. Ed and Winry looked around, hugging each other. Envy kept yawning, and Al kept reading.

"Look! Shamans use some technics that may be applied in alch-".

Al rolled around the floor. He had hit something, and he had lost his book.

Once he found it, he stood up again, and looked around.

"Who'm did I hit?".

"Me". A voice said from the floor.


	2. Announcement

This 1587 words chapter makes up for the first one. It's fully dedicated, as the rest of the chapters of "The Source" to Kanashii.Umi, and it also makes up as her birthday present (I didn't know what to buy).

So there you go, Kanashii! Envy and Hao face to face!

Happy birthday!

* * *

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

シャーマンキング (Shaman King)

Chapter 2

Announcement

The sun went down. The woods that covered the mountais were dyed in red. He longed for the power of that bright sun, and looked at his also red half-gloves.

Five years had past. The land of the Sacred Spirits was simmilar to the place where he was sitting now. A tree covered his head, and the night had a steady step above his long hair.

It had happened. During the Shaman Fight, he had lost to his little brother. Younger than him by minutes, and yet he considered him smaller. Incredibly smaller.

It was himself who had power over one of nature's main spirits. And just a big Samurai, controlled by his brother, had been his defeat.

He lost control of the spirit. The Great Spirit took it away from his grasp, and for the last five years he had been trying to get ahold of it again, while escaping from his brother.

All of his servants were gone. Only the trusty and tiny Opacho remained by his side. He knew that only Opacho deserved his friendship. Deep inside his tiny body, Opacho had great powers, and a fire that burnt thanks to him.

Thanks to Hao Asakura.

"Lord Hao?".

Hao shooked his head, and looked at his little friend.

"What is it, Opacho?".

"Something's going on…".

"What is it?".

"The Great Spirit is acting strangely. It's been getting weaker. It started doing so some months ago".

"May it be that I can regain control over my Fire Spirit?". Hao asked, expecting a 'No' for an answer.

"Yes. This is the time to do so… But there is also a big danger approaching".

"I can retrieve him?". Hao said, gaining energies.

Opacho understood that the danger wouldn't be so once his Lord had his spirit of Fire back. He could talk abou the danger later.

Hao stood up, and jumped down through the rocks. Opacho followed him in silence. They would have to take the sprit of Fire, after five years of absence, away from the Great Spirit.

-0-

"I'm back, Yoh!". Manta shouted.

"Help!". Was the answer.

Ed, Al, Envy and Winry walked in carrying their bags. It was a typical japanese house, but with a weird vibe to it.

"Welcome. I'm Anna, the Itako". Anna greeted, waving lazily.

"I'm Winry Rockbell".

"I'm Alphonse Elric".

"I'm Edward, Al's brother".

"Younger brother?". Manta asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN INFINITESSIMAL BLACK HOLE LOST IN THE WIDE SPACE???!!! SPECIALLY YOU!!! YOU'RE NO TOWER AT ALL!!!". Ed yelled at Manta.

"I guess you're the elder brother". Manta said.

"…And I'm not short…".

"I'm Envy". He said, waving his hair around. "What's with this house? It feel's weird". Envy said.

"Can I come out and say hi?". Yoh begged from the kitchen.

"Come in". Anna said.

-0-

Hao woke up. He was in trance. He had been in trance countless times before, and he had approached the Great Spirit many times. He could see the great column of blue fire. But it seemed weaker and smaller than any other time.

A chill went through his back. He looked around, and he noticed that he wasn't in the heavenly park near the Great Spirit.

He was in front of an enormous black gate.

It was slightly open, and he could see some eyes staring back at him. A cold wind blew from it, and that made the flame of the Great Spirit shiver.

He turned around, very scared, and rose his hand.

"Spirit of Fire, one of the Five Spirits of Nature! Come to me, your rightful owner and ally, Hao Asakura". He shouted.

The tower shivered even more, and a big red ball came out.

"The Hitodama of my spirit". Hao thought, relaxing.

The Spirit of Fire's blue eyes stared at Hao, and then at the Gate. A hand came out of it, and touched the spirit.

It caught fire, and went away.

Hao woke up. Opacho looked at him, and helped him stand up. The Spirit he had just retrieved was as tall as him. It had become weak.

"We'll solve it later. There's someone we have to visit. What was the problem you mentioned before, Opacho?".

-0-

Yoh was a laid back and relaxed guy. The group talked for a long while, about different things (how to get a guy to do whatever you want, by Anna and Winry), and were quite excited about the encounter.

"What do you think about it, Amidamaru?". Yoh said suddenly.

"I agree". The Samurai said, floating behind his master.

Winry and Al shouted. Ed was quite surprised, and Envy set up his 'What the fuck?' face.

"It's a ghost!!!". Winry shouted.

"You can see him?". Manta asked, surprised.

"Can't you?". Envy said. "So that's why this house was weird. There are ghosts in it!".

Ed saw the chance to ask about it's powers, and they talked about the link that the Shamans create between this world and the next.

"So you can connect with those who haven't abandonned this world, and those who are in heaven?". He asked, amazed.

"Yeah. Us, Shamans, are like a sort of gate between two worlds".

Ed and Al froze at this.

"Anyone home!?". Someone shouted outside.

A blue haired guy, accompanied by a tiny person with a leave above it's head, came into the kitchen.

"Oh, It's full!".

"Horo-Horo!". Yoh said, smiling.

"Lord Yoh, I'm glad that you are finnally getting married, after a lifetime of engagement".

"Hi to you too, Ryu, but I'm just 18!". Yoh answered.

"It's more than enough". Anna spat, annoyed.

"Whatever". Tokageroh said. Ed and his friends couldn't help feel a bit overwhelmed.

-0-

People kept coming. Soon, Manta, Ryu, Horo-Horo and Yoh were fully dedicated to cooking for the guests. Pilika arrived later, very angry at Horo-Horo, and Anna convinced her to set up an extra session of hiper hard training.

Chocolove arrived with Faust, and the food arrived to the table.

They talked and chatted about life. Ed, Winry, Envy and Al felt quite well there. It was simmilar to being home.

Anna stood up, and asked for silence.

"As you know, I asked you all to come because Yoh and I are getting married. But that's not all. Our guests here, are very important people, who have close relation to the Great Spirit".

"We do?". Al asked.

"Yes. Some events, unleashed by you a couple of months ago, have made the Great Spirit become weak. It's also you who will help us give a finish to the Shaman tournament".

"What?!". Yoh shouted. "Wasn't it over?".

"It was suspended. Now that this series of events has made the Great Spirit react, the Shaman Fight will be concluded. And the finalists-".

"Were us, brother".

-0-

Hao walked in alone. Everyone was surprised and rather scared by his presence. Yoh stood up, and walked ahead.

"Stand back, Hao".

"What's wrong, brother? Won't you greet me after a five years absence?".

"Amidamaru!". Yoh shouted, helding his hand open, ready to fight. Hao made him lower it, and smiled at everyone.

"These newcomers may have something to do with that weird gate, so I'll-".

"Hey, you! Weirdo Lego-gloves dude! You look strong! Wanna have a go?". Envy asked, out of no where.

"Stand back, Envy! You don't know Hao!". Manta said, grabbing the green haired guy's hand.

"Hao doesn't know me!". He said.

Everyone looked at Envy standing up, and looking at Hao.

"There's something about you, Envy, that makes me doubt. Fire Spirit!". Hao shouted. A big fire ball went through the paper walls, and reached Hao's hand.

"Hyoui Gattai". He said calmly.

The spirit entered his body, and his eyes went red.

"Wooo, scary". Envy said.

He shifted into Hao, and stepped forward.

"Playing tough?". He said, mockingly.

Hao threw a fire ball at him, and then punched him in the stomach. A big burnt was left on Envy's skin, but it dissappeared.

Envy did the same, and Hao's cheek was burnt.

Then he kicked him, and made him slide through the floor.

"Well, looks like you haven't done this in a while". Envy stated, shifting back to his green haired form.

Hao stood up laughing.

"Well… This is not the time, nor the place to decide the Shaman Fight. And you're not a Shaman. Be happy, brother. Whenever the Great Spirit wishes it, we're putting an end to this".

The Fire Spirit came out of Hao's body, and lifted him from the floor. They went out, picking Opacho up, and left.

Everyone was still surprised by the sudden attack.

"I will have to find the communicator that Silver gave me". Yoh said.

"What was that?". Ed asked, amazed by the first show of Soul Fusion.

Yoh explained, and then asked Ed about Envy.

"He became as powerful as Hao! How can that be?".

"He is not human. He is an artificial human, called an Homunculus. He has te ability to become anyone or anything he wants".

"Whoa… he could even imitate the Soul Fusion, with no other than the Spirit of Fire!".

"And he used transmutation…". Ed said, more to himself than to Yoh.

"What was that?".

"Yoh… I've made up my mind. I want to learn how to be a Shaman".

Anna laughed sarcastically at the comment, and then looked at Ed.

"Becoming a Shaman requires years of mental and physical preparation".

"So does becoming an Alchemist. And you can't be as bad as Sensei, Anna".

"You will be surprised". Yoh said.

"Oh, we won't". Al added.


	3. Reasons for It

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

シャーマンキング (Shaman King)

Chapter 3

Reasons for It.

Ed felt a kick in the middle of his face. Right after that, he was dragged through the aisle by his pony tail. He felt every single step from the stairs hitting a part of his body. He wasn't alone in the fall. Envy's green spikes of hair hitted his face repeatedly. Al was also shouting, mainly because Ed's automail was hitting him.

"You should have woke up an hour ago. Yoh and the guys are already outside, training". Anna's creeping voice said.

"Wuzzongoin'?". Winry said, walking half asleep, wearing her pink pijamas.

"The sun hasn't even rose yet". Envy complaint.

Anna's eyes were filled with darkness. She looked at Envy in a way only Hohenheim had used before. He felt his rotten guts twitch with cold, more than he had ever felt.

"Train-Now". She said, cutting the air with her words. She told winry to go to sleep again.

"Manta will call you when his done making breakfast".

"Abuser!". A voice shouted from the kitchen.

-0-

"Come on, line up and do the light chair". Anna ordered.

Ed and Al smiled, and imitated Yoh and his friends.

Amidamaru and Tokageroh were by the sides of their masters, watching carefully.

Ed and Al kept doing the light chair, feeling that the end of their energies were far from close. Envy, who didn't know exhaustion, just stayed there, getting bored.

The sun went up after two hours. Many times, Horo Horo and Ryu fell down. Yoh fell asleep, and Anna slapped him back to his sitting position. Chocolove was constantly loosing balance, and regaining it just by luck.

Only Ed, Al and Envy hadn't even fell.

Ed and Al were sweating, but they kept their position.

Envy yawned.

-0-

A long while after training, everybody sat down and got ready for lunch. Winry had gone for a walk, so she got to know the neighbourhood.

She sat next to Ed, kissed him, and hugged him. They closed their eyes peacefully, and waited for the food.

Manta ran in and out of the kitchen, carrying pots and plates on top of his head.

Anna looked at Winry. She looked happy, as if nothing would be able to trouble her.

Yoh stared at his feature wife, and then looked at Ed. He was much more peaceful hugging Winry than Yoh himself, listening to music.

Everyone ate in silence.

-0-

After spending the whole afternoon training, Anna decided to give everyone a break.

"So? Are you getting closer to the edge with my Training from Hell, or what?". She said to the Elric brothers.

"It's nothing. Sensei was a lot-".

"-lots and lots of a lot-".

"Worse than this".

"Have you ever sent Yoh to survive in the middle of nowhere, for a month, alone with just a knife?". Al asked.

"Hmmm…". Anna hummed, looking at Yoh.

"I'm off to sleep!". He shouted, and ran away.

-0-

The room was lonely. He was used to the feeling of loneliness. The sensation of other people walking around the house, only sepparated by wood and paper. Yet, he felt alone, listening to his music with his headphones on.

The sun went in through a window. The shadow of a tiny bird coming and going affected the sensation of stillness in the room.

Lonely once again. Even though most of his friends were near him, and four new friends were around, he was alone at that time.

May it be the music. The effect it caused.

May it be the training, that had wasted him.

Amidamaru was very gentle by not joining him. He was surely sitting on the rooftop, staring at the clouds.

He felt the vibration of footsteps on the floor. Knowing someone would go past his room, he stayed on the floor, with his back against the wall, listening to music.

The steps were soft. They stopped in front of his door, and then it was moved aside.

Soft footsteps entered the room. He could glare at the long legs and the lower part of the black dress.

Anna closed the door behind her, and turned around.

"A slap". Yoh thought, beginning to worry.

Instead of rising her hand, Anna lowered her body, and sat right next to Yoh. Her eyes were focused on the floor.

She let herself drop to the side a bit, and her head layed on her fiancee's shoulder.

Yoh was about to smile, and felt blood rushing to his cheeks, but he quickly returned to normal.

He took off his headphones, and made his head lay on top of Anna's. His hand glided slowly, and grabbed hers. She held it strongly.

A new feeling started to invade them. It was very warm inside them. Hot water went down of their heads through their spines, and then to the whole body, specially affecting the heart, and making it pump faster. Or so they felt it.

"You already know…". Anna said.

Yoh stared at the wall, feeling Anna's hair against his ear.

"I've said it without remorse to many people, many times. Even to you. And you know that feeling is true". She continued.

Yoh allowed himself to smile with his eyes closed.

"I also know that you feel the same way, but you have never said it. It would mean a lot if you did".

"I don't know why I should say it". Yoh said. Arguing with Anna was risking one's life, but he wanted to make a point.

"Yoh… You saw Edward and Winry. They were at peace. Nearer by every passing second. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what you promised to me, and to everyone else if you became the Shaman King? Peace and happiness. An easy life". Anna kept talking without changing her expression. Her grip to Yoh's hand got tighter.

"What we are feeling right now… You want me to say it?".

"Even if I know it's true, I also know that it feels like a lie, because you don't say it".

Yoh sighed. He didn't have an actual reason not to say it.

Not to say It.

It.

"I love you, Anna".

-0-

She started shaking slightly. Her grip was tighter than ever. Yoh felt that she breathed heavily, and teared.

She sat up straight, and turned Yoh's head in order to look at him in the eye.

His eyes were half closed, as ever, but he smiled. He smiled with his face, and with his eyes. He smiled with his words, and he smiled together with everything around him.

Or so Anna saw it.

They both reached each other's lips, and kissed in the silence of the room.

-0-

"Yoh! Anna!". Ed walked up the stairs, looking for them. Winry went right after him. They were going to take different sides of the second floor in order to check out more rooms.

They looked at two rooms. Winry called for Ed when she found them.

They were sleeping on the floor. Yoh had used his shirt to make Anna a pillow, and she had done the same with her read bandana.

"Seems he said it". Ed smiled.

They slowly closed the door, and turned around.

-0-

"Good morning… What's for breakfast?". Yoh asked, sitting down.

"It's really late. Anna didn't wake us up to train". Ryu commented.

"Hey, Yoh. What's with your hair? It's way too long. Unless you cut it, you'll really be Hao's twin". Horo Horo said.

"Yoh looking like Hao? No, twin-ks you!". Chocolove (failed attempt) joked.

The atmosphere went freezing cold.

"Get it? Thanks? Twinks? 'cos they're twins, and we don't like them to look alike?".

"I'll have you train extra hard for that". Anna said. She looked really pissed off.

"Good morning, lo-". Yoh was interrupted by a fist in the middle of the world.

"Don't be calling me that. You are not going to eat for three days". She said, with her cold voice.

"But, we… I…".

"You took to long to say it. I'm still being good, only punishing you for three days, after you took several years to say three stupid words!".

"She's still Anna". Yoh thought to himself, tearing.

"If you piss her off, I won't be received the right way". Len Tao said, walking into the kitchen, accompanied by Bason, Lee Bruce Long and Jun Tao.

-0-

Hao warmed up his body, staring at the fire. The Spirit was hunting animals down, so they could eat. The full moon shined above the water. Opacho slept in ease.

"This Elric guy's Furyoku is stupidly high…". He thought to himself. "And they're not reincarnated people… How can they have enough near-death experiences as to have such Furyokus?".

The fish on the lake moved lazily.

"Moreover, this guy, Envy… How is it possible that he imitated me and the Hyuoi Gattai with the Spirit of Fire?".

Opacho moved lazily under his cape.

"If I achieve to find out how they managed to get their Furyoukus, and get Envy to be by my side against Yoh, then I won't be stopped".

A red shine came from the woods.

"Are you sure of this, Master?". The Spirit of Fire spoke.

"Of my thoughts? Yes… I must find out all of this, before the Great Spirit chooses the date for the fight".

"By wanting that Envy man to join you in battle, you are acknowledging him a higher, and more powerful being than yourself".

"Yes, Fire. I am. But I'm quite sure that I'll be able to control him, and achieve my goal of defeating Yoh".

"Yes, Master Hao".

* * *

Len Tao is Ren Tao. Since in Asia, L and R are the exact same thing, and here in Argentina he was referred to as Len, then I'll go with this.

Lee Bruce Long is Jun Tao's Zombie. I'll use Lee Bruce Long because it's a homage to Bruce Lee (duh), but It's also the way he was referred to here, so, there you go (Big Fat Greek Wedding, anyone?).


	4. Furyoku Increase

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

シャーマンキング (Shaman King)

Chapter 4

Furyoku Increase

Anna wielded the 1080, and had a ghost appear.

Nicholas Flamel, quite bothered after flying very quickly from his gravestone in Europe, started cursing.

"It's no time to be calling for me, since I'm dead and all…". He complaint.

"Do it". Anna said to Ed.

"Hyoui Gattai!!". Ed shouted, holding his left arm.

Flamel shifted into a little red ball, and was held on Ed's hand. He pushed it inside his chest, and his sight changed.

"Now, this is one fine body!". He exclaimed.

Al looked as worried as Winry, but Yoh and company were staring at him. He had mastered the soul fussion with his first try.

"What is all of this?". Flamel wondered, inside Ed's mind.

"This are my knowledges of alchemy". Ed asnwered.

They were standing near the gate. For the first time, Ed saw the King of Spirits. The Gate was slightly open, and an odd wind blew from it, making the King of spirits shiver.

"You have mastered alchemy in a Way I could have never achieved". Flamel said.

"Many things have happened, where I come from. Alchemy there has evolved much more than here".

"I think I can help you use that power in this world".

"I'm pretty sure you can. Let's be friends, and leave the rest to fate". Ed said, stretching his Auto Mail arm to shake hands with Nicholas.

-0-

Ed woke up, felling his metal limb very warm

"I can't believe this". Len Tao said.

"He swaped a soul fussion to a weapon possesion without even trying". Horo Horo said.

Ed's right arm was glowing red. He clapped his hands, and transmuted a statue og himself, with his little antenna and all, out of the ground.

"What's going on? I can use alchemy". He said, happily.

"I'm using my powers to allow you to do so". Flamel said, talking from Ed's arm.

"His spirit can already talk from there!!!". Chocolove screamed. "Much better than a cell phone!!!".

After several punches, everyone stared at Al.

"I guess you also have an enormous potential". Yoh said, smiling lazily.

"Well… Theremight be something I can do, but I'm not really sure… Do you hace an armor of any kind in this house?". Al asked.

"I think there's one in the basement". Anna said. "Manta!".

"Yes, yes…".

A while later, he came carrying the armor with his tiny arms.

Al clapped his hands, and touched his chest. His hands gloewd with what seemed to be blue fire, and he transmuted a piece of his soul to the armor. It stood up and began to walk around.

"I think I've made it!". The armor said.

Many of the watchers were about to faint.

"You possesed and object with a piece of your own soul!". Anna screamed, amazed.

-0-

"My dear Opacho… I'm so extremely bored!". Hao yawned.

"Master… The newcomers have achieved object's possesion already".

"Heavens… They are really powerful…".

"I'm afraid there's more…".

"What is it?".

"Their… Their Furyoku…".

-0-

Al finished telling the tale about their coming and going betweens worlds.

"Then, a part of your souls are in another world, and a part of the souls of those in the other world are here?". Manta asked, amazed.

"Yep… It's quite funny. We can see and remember what they see, in our sleep". Ed commented.

"It's quite risky". Ryu said.

"We achieved it, and we have been like this for months. It's nothing". Al said.

"Although it is weird, to go through the gate. I've done it many times. It must be like death". Winry said.

"That explains it". Anna said.

"Explains what?". Envy asked, beginning to abandon boredom.

"Furyoku, or the power as a Shaman, increases only with near-death experiences. Since you have been jumping between worlds, crossing and defying the limits of death, your Furyoku has increased amazingly".

"There's something you should know". Ed said. He was looking at the floor, seemingly afraid of what he had to say.

Winry sat next to him, and hugged him. Al seemed worried of what it was.

"My father once explained to me that in our world, Alchemy was used thanks to the souls of the people who die here. Since you have a special power to see them, I believe that those souls have not gone to the place where they are consumed and transformed into pure energy. That's the energy necessary to create alchemy. The thing is that the spirit of Flamel had already passed on. How is it possible that he wasn't transformed into energy?".

Yoh seemed to be thinking deeply, but he was not worried. How could he be?

"Perhaps it's not that the spirits are consumed. Spirits have their own kind of power, called Reiyoku. The Great Spirit, just perhaps, has a limit. Maybe it has an overflow of energy, and it sends it elsewhere, through some sort of gate. As a matter of fact, through the Gate".

Everyone kept silent.

"I don't believe this. Yoh actually thought something useful". Horo Horo said, grinning.

A mop flew through the room and hit him on the face. Anna's face was scary again.

"Well... Probably, after coming and going so many times through the gate, it probably remained open. If that is so, the beings inside of it may try to exceed the amount of energy they absorb. The only thing there is to do is to keep the Great Spirit safe, and close the Gate".

"Only one human has access to the great spirit, in order to keep it as a guardian spirit".

"Who?".

"The Shaman King".


	5. The Last Decision

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

シャーマンキング (Shaman King)

Chapter 5

The Last Decission

Not sure of where they had to go, the group went around Tokyo.

Yoh thought over and over again, where would Hao go to fight him. He thought of the various places that meant something to him. Manta almost burnt his brains thinking.

As to take a rest, they went to the cemetery. It was near midday.

"Well, I expected some more deduction from my younger brother".

Hao jumped from the top of the tree, and smiled at everyone. The oversouls weren't late to appear. The Spirit of Fire, with his enormous shape obtained once again, smashed everyone away.

"I thought you would know right away that the place where I would be was the place where you met your first human friend". Hao said. His face twitched into anger. Yoh didn't loose his calm.

"Is everyone alright?". Yoh asked. His friends stood up, and told him they were okay.

"The ones who will fight today are these new kids. I'm pretty sure I can take the four of you alone". Hao said.

"Hey, I can do that with you myself". Envy said.

"Hey, walking palm tree, You may imitate my wasted powers, but you can't top my massive Furyoku and Reiyoku just by imitating me".

"I'm fighting in Al's stead". Yoh said.

"Well, everyone seems confident".

"I know that your Furyoku is above a million. But I also know that my friends here are above six hundred thousand each. I may only be above a hundred thousand, but my Reiyoku is higher than any other. I completely trust Amidamaru".

"Yes!".

Ed clapped his hands. Flamel created an oversoul on Ed's arm, and a red circle shined on the floor.

-0-

The white void covered the five teenagers. Yoh had prepared the Antiquity, and his huge Sword Oversoul shined slightly. Hao, oddly, had a sword himself. It was as big as Yoh's, and it was red. The lines of the Spirit of Fire covered the weapon.

Ed was shining in yellow. Envy had transformed into Hao, but had two swords. One was like Yoh's, and the other was like Hao's.

"Imitators… It's filled with them".

Hao jumped, and smashed his sword against Yoh. He covered the attack, and turned around. Hao protected himself, and a Hand came out of his sword. The Spirit of Fire punched Yoh, and sent him away. After that, Envy tried to cut Hao's face, but he dodged him, and pierced his body.

Envy bled, shifting back to his usual shape. Hao laughed, as the stains of blood covered his face. He swung the sword, and Envy flew away too.

Ed looked desperately at Hao. His face, covered in blood, stared at him. He ran at him, and jumped. He turned in middair, and attacked Edward from above.

An enormous transmutation circle protected Ed from the blade. Hao kept pushing, as hard as he could.

"You know you will perish here. You have only began being a Shaman a couple of weeks ago".

"That doesn't mean I haven't learned".

Ed's auto-mail leg glowed as his arm. A giant body emerged from Ed's body. The figure seemed to be Hohenheim. He kicked Hao, and then walked up to Yoh and Envy.

The shape disappeared, leaving only Ed waking Envy and Yoh up.

"What the hell happened?".

"Just go and fight Hao".

Yoh stood up, and built up his oversoul again. Hao, looking quite dizzy, did the same.

They ran to the center of the void, right between the Gate and the Great Spirit. The higher part of the Spirit started descending, and moving towards the darkness of the Gate.

Out of nowhere, an Indian appeared. It was Silver.

While Ed asked him what was going on, Silver looked at the fight closely.

"The chances of Yoh winning are quite high, but nothing is certain".

"Is it true that Yoh and Hao are two parts of the same person?".

"Yes. They are a divided soul".

"I can fix that".

While Ed ran towards the place where Yoh and Hao were fighting, Silver started screaing. Envy stopped him from going after him, and explained the plan.

"If the last Shaman King, who is a finalist in this tournament, gets together with the other finalist, who is also the former Shaman King… Don't you think it will be a definite closure?".

"What if Hao takes over? What if once they are together, It's only Hao?".

"My younger brother knows what he's doing. Even if Yoh doesn't have enough power to still be himself once they are combined, then my brother will do something else. But Yoh will still be Yoh".

Ed dodged Hao's blade, and rolled next to Yoh. None of them had noticed him. They came close enough, and were about to hit each other again, but Ed clapped his hands, and touched both their heads.

A red circle shined on top of them, and the red lightnings blinded Silver and Envy.

After the smoke was blown away, only Ed and another figure remained.

-0-

Hao's poncho covered Yoh's jeans. His wooden sandals were still the same. Hao's gloves were there too. Yoh's necklace hang around the new person's neck. Behind Hao's long hair, there was a pair of orange headphones.

The sleepy face was exactly the same.

"Who are you?".

"Well…".

"Master?".

Amidamaru came floating from behind him.

"I'm Yoh".

He smiled happily.

-0-

The Great Spirit stopped withering. Yoh went near it, and felt his hair waving. He liked the sensation.

The Spirit dissappeared all of a sudden, taking Yoh with him.

After a scary while, Yoh returned, alone. Amidamaru came close to him, very worried.

"Why didn't you allow me to go?".

"If you had gone in there, you wouldn't have returned. There are many souls being taken away right now, since the Shaman King has reappeared, and the Spirit of Fire has regained its place".

The void disappeared. Silver was no longer with them. Yoh had closed the door, laughing and enjoying his new powers.

"Now we're getting married". Anna said.

As the Shaman King, Yoh, for the first time, dared to face her. But not even the Great Spirit could stop the Legendary Left.

-0-

After the wedding party, Yoh and Manta escorted Ed, Al, Envy and Winry to the train station.

"You will change the world". Al said, smiling.

"Nah. I can't even change my wardrobe. I should have tried using a poncho and long hair before. The X laws would have killed me, but it's quite cool. At least Anna doesn't hate it".

"I feel weird, standing here, next to you". Winry said.

"Aw, come on. It's just me. I'm to lazy to change a thing".

"And Anna is pushing as much as Sensei. If she were here, I would be the Shaman King myself". Ed said laughing.

"Well, you are very good Shaman and an Alchemist. I think Flamel would be happy to go with you".

"You are the Shaman King. You could take him away".

"Well… yeah".

-0-

Used to the sensation of the train beginning to move, the group prepared to sleep.

Ed looked through the window. Yoh's smiling face stared through the glass.

A shining blue hand opened the window. An enormous Amidamaru flew alongside the train.

"You should be the Shaman King". Yoh said.

"As long as you can be the Full Metal Alchemist!".

Amidamaru slowed down, as the train moved ahead.

"Pipsqueak!". Yoh shouted, without ceasing to smile.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UNBELIAVABLE MICROSCOPIC MICROBIOTIC CELL!!!".

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

シャーマンキング (Shaman King)

* * *

**THERE! I finished! God, it's been over two months since I started. I reduced it to 5 chapters, instead of my usual 10. it may not be as good as other of my fics, but wanted to write this down. I needed to clear space inside my head. Well, enjoy it, I hope.**

**To all of you, who delayed your comments!**

**Leandro**

**ps: Anna Loves Yoh. I think I made that clear. I wrote this to give Funbari no Uta some sort of sense, since in the last image, Yoh looks like Hao. Now I made up a Hybrid! Co.Ol!**


End file.
